<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay To Not Feel Okay by AlEmily360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756983">It's Okay To Not Feel Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360'>AlEmily360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood, Gen, Gods, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, PJO, Romace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a good life after the giant war. The only thing bad was that Annabeth and him broke up.They are still best friends though. Everything was going great until his parents died in a car accident while he was babysitting his sister, Estelle Bolfis. </p><p>From there on, his life went downhill, until his talk with Artemis that is. After the talk, everything in his whole life changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tragedy Strike| Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update every Sunday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AN: Okay everyone, Emily here again. I know I shouldn't post this until I finish all of my other stories but, well, I almost finish The Rise of Night and this will be the next story I will mainly focus on. Next chapter on Wednesday!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope everyone enjoy this story!</b>
</p><p>I sat in the classroom, bored out of my mind. The teacher was teaching math. I meant, what good does math do me? Does it help with survival? No! So why am I learning math?</p><p>I wanted to throw my math book at Professor Mitta, a short woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, her face always twisted in a scowl. I decided against it though. Don't want to get detention so soon. I mean, I actually manage to not get detention for one-third of the year, I'm not going to ruin it now.</p><p>I sighed again and Professor Mitta turned to me. I gulped. "Mr. Jackson, could you solve this problem?"</p><p>She pointed to the most complicated math problem on the board, making me gulped again. I said a random answer. "Zero?"</p><p>"Correct," Professor Mitta said with a glare at me. "But if I find you spacing out again, I will not hesitate to give out detention. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," I replied. A smile appeared on her face, creeping me out. She went back toward the front of the class and I sighed. Finally, the bell rang, saving me from my horrible math class.</p><p>I will not be embarrassed to admit that I was the first one to rush out of the classroom. Freedom! I thought to myself. Winter break where there's no homework every day and I can visit my mom, Paul, and my five years old sister, Estelle. Thinking about them makes my heart feel warm and I smile.</p><p>I got into the blue car that my dad bought for me and sped off toward my home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hey, mom!" I called out. "I'm home!"</p><p>"In here, honey," my mom called out from the kitchen. Estelle was happily eating a blue cookie and I pouted.</p><p>"I want a blu cookie too," my mom laughed and handed me one.</p><p>"Come on," she scolded. "Don't be suck a big baby."</p><p>Estelle giggles and ruffles my hair. "My big brother is a baby."</p><p>I sighed and sat down on the chair. "So, any plan for winter break?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," mom started. "That reminds me. Could you babysit Estelle today? Me and Paul are going on a date."</p><p>"Sure," I replied with a sly smile. She hit me playfully but didn't say anything. I hugged Estelle up and put her on my hits. "Some sibling time, huh?"</p><p>She giggles and mom smiled at us. "I'm going to go get ready. Paul's coming in an hour."</p><p>"Go, mom," I smiled. "I got this."</p><p>She smiled again at me before disappearing into the master bedroom.</p><p>"Just you and me, Estelle," Percy said with a grin as he tickled her stomach. She giggles again. "We're going to have a great time."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Remember," Sally started, half of her feet outside her door. "Don't open doors for strangers, don't-"</p><p>"I think I got it mom," I answered with a barley noticeable groan. "I got this."</p><p>"Of course, Percy," mom replied. She kissed me on the forehead and kiss Estelle as well. "See you guys later tonight!"</p><p>"Bye, mom," Estelle and I said together. We smiled at each other and closed the door as we watched their car speed away.</p><p>"What should we do?" I asked Estelle. She gave me a cute shrug when her eyes lit up.</p><p>"Movie night! Movie Night!" Estelle she squeals. I smiled and nodded. But her chant wasn't complete yet. "I also want more blue cookies!"</p><p>"But mom said you can have more," I reason with her. She gave me a sad puppy eyes, her blue eyes begging for cookies. I try to resists it but she was just too cute.</p><p>"Fine," I groaned and she squeals again in excitement.</p><p>"Yay!" She started. "Can we watch the fish movie?"</p><p>I laughed and hugged her, picking her up and sitting her on the couch. "Of course!"</p><p>And that's how we find ourselves on the couch, Estelle curled up next to me as we watch Finding Dory and Finding Nemo. I grin when I heard Estelle's gentle and soft snores fill the room. It's getting pretty late. I looked at the clock and frowned. It's already nine. But why isn't mom and Paul back home yet?</p><p>My answer was answered when the phone on our kitchen counter rang. I gently put Estelle on the sofa and went and pick up the phone.</p><p>"Hello, this is Percy Jackson," I started but the woman on the other end of the line cut me off before I can finish my wonderful introduction.</p><p>"No time," she said urgently. "Is your parent Sally and Paul Bolfis?"</p><p>"Yes," I replied instantly. "But Paul isn't really my-"</p><p>The woman on the other line cut me off, again! "You better come quick. They were in a car accident. We don't know how long they could last."</p><p>My eyes went wide before I quickly asked. "I'll be right there. Which hospital?"</p><p>"The local hospital," she responded and my smile faded.</p><p>"I'll be right there," I replied and hang off, now glad that I didn't change my clothes when I got back home. I quickly pick up Estelle and handed her a fur jacket and wrapped in around her. I grabbed my jacket on the way out as well and pick up two random shoes for Estelle and slipped into my running shoes.</p><p>I jumped into my car and strap Estelle into her car seat and speed off, not caring if I get pulled off. Plus, I could just use the mist. With my illegal speeding (Which I could care less), we arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes. By then, Estelle has wakened up.</p><p>I put her on my hips and we rushed into the hospital. Estelle rubbed her eyes and asked me. "Why are we in the hospital? Is someone sick?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later okay?" I told her softly before I went toward the front desk. "I'm looking for Sally and Paul B-"</p><p>They didn't let me finish only to stand up and said. "Come with me. You don't have much time. Paul already passed."</p><p>"Daddy?" Estelle whispered. A tear slid down my cheek as I continued to follow the nurse. She opened the door to a room number I didn't bother looking at and I saw my mom, laying there motionless.</p><p>"Mom?" I asked softly. Estelle looked at Sally with her head titled.</p><p>"Will mommy get okay?" She asked. Mom opened her warm, blue  eyes, now looking so lifeless.</p><p>"Take care of her," Mom started. "Remember, I will always be with both of you. Take care of each other."</p><p>With that, her body went limped and her eyes looked up at the ceiling, unmoving. I cradle Estelle closed to me, not wanting her to see mom like that. I gently closed my mother's eyes. Her last word forever burned in the back of my mind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Helping Hand| Artemis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update every Sunday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Sorry guys for making you guys wait to days before I update. Anyways, here's the chapter! Hope you like it (Even though it's late...)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review/comment! </strong>
  <strong>Oh, and if anyone is wondering what POV it is, look at the chapter title. In case you didn't though, this is in Artemis' POV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p>I was walking down the strip in New York, wearing my silver hunting clothes and a fur coat around me, keeping me warm in the weather. The snow was falling fast and I quickened my pace. I don't know why I'm going toward Percy's apartment but I have a gut feeling I should check it out.</p><p>Now I never ignore my gut feeling. Okay, sometimes, but mostly not. Me and Percy started talking a while back after the giant war, after he and Annabeth broke up. Somehow I helped him through his pain even though and knew nothing about relationships. That's Aphrodite's domain. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>I was running through the forest when I heard someone crying. I ran toward the person without really thinking. When I arrived at the source of the sound, I didn't expect to see the hero of Olympus, curled up and crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without thinking, I slowly advanced toward him. I wrapped him into a hug, something I wouldn't normally do. But he seems like he needs this hug, so I hug him close. Percy sobbed into my hunting jacket, not really knowing it was me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I patted him on the back. "It'll be okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's only when I spoke did he look up. He jumped away so fast, like he had just seen a monster. He wiped away a tear and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Thalia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave him a small chuckle. "Well, we are both daughters of Zeus and we are both a hunter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smile made its way to his face. "So what are you doing here, Lady Artemis?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave him a stern glare, half joking. "Stop with this Lady Artemis thing or I will kill you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, Artemis," he said before asking me a question I knew he was going to ask after I told him not to call me Lady Artemis. "Why not?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't like formality. I asked my hunters many times not to call my milady or Lady Artemis," I sighed dramatically. "But they never listen!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "You really are like your dad, Zeus-" He leaned in and whispered. "Drama queen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another laugh escaped me. "I'm totally not a drama queen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you say so," Percy said, shrugging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know so," I commented before asking him. "Why were you crying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Annabeth broke up with me. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later though. I could feel the spark we used to have with each other burned out," Percy explained. I nodded but I'm not the expert on love. I can't tell him anything else but maybe comfort him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for comforting me," Percy said before standing up and offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "So, maybe we could talk other days?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you asking me on a date?" I fake glared at him. He quickly shook his head and I could see him back up a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No," he shuttered. I laughed. I haven't joked with any male for a long time and it's nice to be myself for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was just joking," I told him teasingly. "I'm sure we could find some other time to talk. If you want to, you could just Iris Message me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, thanks," Percy replied before giving me a wave. "I'll see you later than."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bye," I waved at him before flashing away to my hunters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>When I finally arrived at their house, I knocked gently.</p><p>"Coming," came a sniffed voice as Percy opened the door. I looked at him with concern. His eyes were red like he'd been crying. Estelle wobbled over to us, her face in a frown. She held up her hand and I held her up, putting her on my hips.</p><p>"Can I come in?" I asked softly. He nodded and made his way to the sofa. I gently closed the door behind me. I sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He didn't answer me, only to burst into tears. I looked at Estelle for help. She gave me a teary eyes and told me.</p><p>"Mommy and Daddy died in a car crash," she said and buried her face in my coat. I gently rubbed her back like I did to other smaller hunters when they saw one of their sisters died. I help comfort them.</p><p>I put her down on the sofa next to me and went toward Percy, taking off my coat and disappearing it as I did so. I gently wrapped my arms around him. "When did it happen?"</p><p>"Yesterday," Percy mumbled through his tears. I hugged him tighter. I know how he felt. Like how I felt every time one of my hunters died. He hugged me back.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" I asked him softly. He shook his head. We stayed there on the sofa for a while, Estelle curled up next to me. I heard a soft snore from Percy a few hours later and I gently laid him down on the sofa and laid Estelle next to him. I smiled at them and summoned a blanket, covering both of them.</p><p>I curled up at the other end of the sofa and fell asleep soon after, using my coat (Which I summoned back) as a blanket.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sunlight streamed through the window and my eyes opened. I was alarmed at first when I saw my surroundings and it's not my tent but then I remembered what happened yesterday. The smells of breakfast filled my nose and I sat up.</p><p>I saw Percy in the kitchen and Estelle was still asleep on the sofa. I smiled and stood up, walking over to where Percy is.</p><p>"Good morning!" He greeted me with enthusiasm. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Good morning to you," I said with a smile. "I sleep okay. How about you?"</p><p>He was suddenly interested in his blue pancake. I gave him a hug. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it."</p><p>"I want to tell you though," he mumbled. "I dreamed that I was there with my parents when their car crashed. And I could have stopped it, but I couldn't move. In my dream, Estelle died as well."</p><p>I gave him a hug and we didn't say anything after that. I took a bite of the blue pancake as flavors filled my mouth. "This is great," I manage to get out through a mouthful of pancakes.</p><p>Percy smiled and teased me. "Don't eat too fast or no blue cookies for you."</p><p>I pretended to gasp in horror. "No, not the blue cookies!"</p><p>"Now you sound like me," Percy commented just as Estelle walked in, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Is that pancake I smell?"</p><p>"Yep," Percy answered with a smile.</p><p>"Is it blue?" Estelle asked, tilting her head.</p><p>"Of course," Percy gasped dramatically. "What other color would it be?"</p><p>We all laughed, the conversation last night long forgotten for now. But it didn't last long.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The following week, me and Percy started planning the funeral. The funeral for his parents, Sally and Paul. I never met Paul but I met Sally a few times. She was a great woman. She doesn't deserve this fate.</p><p>Poseidon surprisingly visited as well. Imagine his surprised face when he saw me. Well, it was pretty funny though. It was on Monday, when we started planning the funeral which will be on Sunday.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey," I started and looked toward Percy. "I think we should start planning the funeral."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to wait a little longer," Percy whined. "I couldn't see than go yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's better to do it sooner than later," I complained. "If you do it later, you would never let them go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I don't want to let go," Percy snapped. I took a step back. But I get his point. I'm a goddess, we can live on forever, we forget easily. Percy is a mortal, they can't live forever, they won't forget. Our argument was interrupted by the doorbell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We glared at each other before I went and opened the doorbell. To my surprise, I saw Poseidon. "Artemis?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked the same time I said. "Poseidon?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time again. I glared at him and stalked toward the couch. "Ask your son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll admit, I wasn't feeling that well that day so I wasn't really in my best mood. The reason, two of my hunters decided that they are going to leave the hunt for love. I wouldn't stop them though, I know that love makes people do weird things. So I let them go, telling them that they will always have a place in the hunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poseidon seemed really surprised when Percy explained the problem to him. How his parents died and stuff. I wasn't listening to most of it. How did I know he was surprised, well, he fell off the sofa. I almost fell off the sofa laughing. Typical male.</em>
</p><p>And yeah, that was how the visit went. Nothing really interesting happened. Me and Percy still aren't really talking, and blame it on my pride, I don't like to apologize. I sighed before I turned toward Percy, who was laying on the sofa.</p><p>I walked toward him. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey," he replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I said," I blurt out. He let out a sighed before saying.</p><p>"I forgive you. I understand how you gods feel. You can never die," he said before giving me a small smile. "Now let's go back to planning."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunt| Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm glad that Artemis' here to help me through things even though we fight sometimes. Most of the time over really stupid things. I could tell that Estelle sometimes is trying not to laugh at us. I swear to Gods, my half-sister could be a child of Athena.</p><p>I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. To be honest, I have to say I look like Nico. Wearing all black. And the worst thing is, my hair is also black! So now the only color on my body is my skin and my eyes. I let out a groan and called out to Artemis, who was here today.</p><p>She usually stayed here in the morning if she wasn't too busy and at night, she'll go back to her hunter's camp. I have no idea what she says to her hunters when she leaves though. "Are you done?"</p><p>"Almost!" Artemis called back. "I'm helping Estelle now."</p><p><em>Artemis would be a great mom</em>, I thought to myself before growing. Where did that thought come from? I shook it off before forcing a smile on my face and went to their room. When I went in, they both had a black floor length dress and their hair was down.</p><p>""What do you think?" Artemis asked me with a nervous tone.</p><p>"You both look great," I promise softly as I picked up Estelle and spun her around. "Come on. Let's go."</p><p>~~~</p><p>We were surprisingly the last one to arrive. Not that it's surprising, I'm not ready to let go of my parents, I don't want them to go. A fresh tear slid down my cheek as Artemis gently took hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>I smiled at her as I gently kissed Estelle's forehead. She had fallen asleep on the car ride here. Artemis was going to flash us here but I denied her request. I need more time to think things over before we arrive, and the drive did just that.</p><p>"You have to let them go sooner or later," Artemis whispered in my ears as I gave her a sad smile. She continued though, her hand taking mine as she put it to my chest. "They will always be here."</p><p>I stared at Artemis who brushed her hands against my cheek, wiping away another tear. We stood in silence for a while, just taking in this moment when Estelle woke up googly. "Are we there yet?"</p><p>"We're already here," I said softly as we walked toward the front of the funeral area. I scanned the crowd, surprised to see my dad and my step mom, Amphrite, there. Dad gave me a small and sad wave as we sat down.</p><p>I was barely paying attention to what the person at the front was saying, trying to mentally prepare myself for what's to come. I will have to let go of them.</p><p>"I can always sneak you into the Underworld," a small voice said beside me and I jumped, surprised to see Nico Di Angelo next to me.</p><p>"When did you get here?" I asked, surprised, shown on my face, for a second I forgot what I'm here for.</p><p>"I was here the whole time," he shrugged.</p><p>"Wh-Why are you here though?" I asked again, how did he even find out about my parents'... unfortunate death.</p><p>"Your mother was like a mother to me and-"</p><p>Another voice cut Nico off and he scowled at Thalia Grace, her silver crown on her head signaling she's the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, other than that, she had changed into a black parka. "Me, she's like a mother to me as well."</p><p>"Thalia?" Artemis looked over in surprise. I looked toward her, almost forgetting she's there. Seriously though, where is everyone popping up from? Estelle wobbled toward me as I picked her up, sitting her down on my lap.</p><p>"Milady?" Thalia's mouth was open in shock. "What- what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I can ask you the same thing, Thalia Grace," Artemis said sternly. "You told me you're-"</p><p>"I know, I know," Thalia said. "But..."</p><p>"You thought I wouldn't let you go?" Artemis raised an eyebrow as Thalia nodded. I look between them, wondering what Thalia said she was doing and wondering if <em>she </em>will be here. I sighed as I turned to Nico, who was staring into space.</p><p>"Will <em>she </em>be here?" I whispered, shouted at Nico, making him scowl at me.</p><p>"Why don't you ask her?"</p><p>I looked around quickly. "Where?"</p><p>"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth, as if on cue, said casually as she slipped in next to Nico who was trying to not glare at the girl who broke my heart. I can't believe it, how can she just waltz in here as if we're still together? How can she act like nothing happens?</p><p>"Wise Girl," I spat at her, barely containing my rage. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Like it or not, Sally is like a mother to me as well," she said, her glance quickly turning to Artemis who was back to sitting by my side. "Got yourself a new girlfriend already?"</p><p>I almost choked on my saliva. "She's a maiden goddess!"</p><p>"Stop talking, I want to listen," Annabeth shushed me as if I'm under her. I scoffed at her in disbelief. <em>Who is this girl and what have she done with my Wise Girl?</em></p><p><em>Or maybe you don't know her very well, </em>a part of my brain argued as I shoved that part out of my head. I know Annabeth well, right? I sighed, pushing that thought to the corner of my mind, I can think about that later, right now, there's something more important.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"I can't go back to the apartment," I found myself saying to Artemis after the funeral was over and we're all a crying mess. Estelle has her head buried in my shoulder the whole time, refusing to let go. "There are too many memories."</p><p>Artemis thought about it for a while before asking. "You can always stay with the hunt for a while, just... stay away from some of my hunters."</p><p>"You're joining our party?" Thalia, the only one of my friends who remains with Artemis and I. The rest of them went home to cry themself to sleep (at least that's what I think they're doing,) asked as an attempt to joke.</p><p>"You will rip me to pieces," Percy chuckled slightly with his tear strain face. Artemis chuckled beside her hunter.</p><p>"So we can see how tough you actually are," she poke him playfully.</p><p>"Percy is tough," Estelle exclaimed softly.</p><p>"Yes, your brother is one of the toughest people I know," Thalia leaned forward as she bops Estelle's noise, making her giggles slightly. I smiled at them.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to take up space though," I protested as Artemis flashed me another smile.</p><p>"You won't be taking up space," Thalia winked at me with a smirk on her face. I slowly backed away, a small smile making their way up my lips.</p><p>"Oh no, I know that look..."</p><p>"What look?" Thalia asked innocently as she took Estelle from my arms, earning another giggles from Estelle. I crossed my arms, giving her a small pout.</p><p>"The last time I saw that look, I woke up in the middle of the lake-"</p><p>"You're a son of Poseidon aren't you?" Thalia asked, her eyes back on Estelle as she stage-whispered to my little sister. "Don't worry, he's always like this."</p><p>I half-heartedly glared at Thalia. "I thought you're supposed to be on my side."</p><p>Thalia shrugged as Artemis asked again. "So do you want to stay with the Hunt?"</p><p>"I guess I could give it a try," I said after a moment of silence before adding. "But I will be leaving if I feel like I'm intruding. And don't expect me to hunt."</p><p>"You got yourself a deal," Artemis grins as Thalia winked at me once more.</p><p>"Stop winking!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, fish-for-breath," Thalia smirked as she flipped her now medium length hair over her shoulder. "Just be... prepare for this amazing experience."</p><p>Artemis chuckled softly as she took both my and Thalia's hand, flashing us to the hunters camp. I mentally prepare myself for what's to come. If there's one thing I know, I won't be living there for free. </p><p>
  <b>AN: Ahhh! Sorry for not posting anything yesterday but I'm back now! What do y'all think?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>